1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle braking, and more specifically, to gradual vehicle braking.
2. Description of the Related Art
For vehicle braking systems using a manually applied vacuum braking system or boost assist braking system, pressurized hydraulic braking fluid is applied to the vehicle brake actuators as demanded by the drivers braking demand input. That is, a proportional braking force is applied to the vehicle brake actuators in response to the driver's force exerted on the brake pedal. Applying too much braking pressure to the brake pedal during an end of stop operation may lead to a sudden jolt or jerk stop (i.e., wrap-up) as the vehicle comes to a complete stop. This typically occurs when the driver fails to relieve braking pressure to the vehicle brake pedal so as to ease off the pressure applied. The wrap-up is as displeasing to passengers traveling in a vehicle as it is for the driver of a vehicle. As a result, bringing the vehicle to a gradual stop has been entirely dependent upon the driver's actions of applying just the right amount of force to the vehicle brake pedal by manually easing off the brake pedal so as to reduce wrap-up at the end of stop operation.